Tabooed
by darkmorsmordreheart
Summary: S&M. Shane hires a private investigator to find out just what Mercedes has been doing behind his back. He doesn't like the answer.


Tabooed

**Author's Note:** So… adultery smut… that was written on Easter Sunday… Yeah… Who would like to pray for me? Anyone? Volunteers? Yes, no, maybe so?... Okay… _**–DMH**_

]-[ ]-[ ]-[ ]-[ ]-[

"I need you to follow my wife. Get some video proof of… whatever she's doing."

I got cases like this all the time; a distrustful man with a trophy wife he couldn't keep up with. Being a private investigator sure was boring sometimes. Especially in a town like Lima. The police could handle all the Lima Heights nonsense, but it was I who had to solve the woes of the suburbanites; cases of missing lawnmowers, broken mailboxes and "is my wife sleeping with the pool cleaner?" The answer to the latter was always yes because the pool cleaner was always this cad named Noah Puckerman, so that helped to narrow down at least half of my cases.

The only thing that stopped _this_ case from initially being a bore to me was the fact that Shane Tinsley was in my office. Shane Tinsley was an interest to me. Large and intimidating, he had been a local high school football legend while at McKinley High, a college football legend while at Ohio State and a national football legend during his brief stint with the Cleveland Browns. And now his wife was cheating on him. Interesting.

Mercedes Tinsley was a beautiful woman. It was sometimes an in your face type of beauty; loud and distracting. She wore bright colors, she smiled big, her curves looked more lethal than the Dead Man's and she was sexy. Good Lord. And sometimes her beauty was subtler, all in her gentle facial expressions or small gestures, but still just as impactful. Her round face, her bedroom eyes and plump lips… her rich chocolate complexion, her smooth skin… the way she wore her hair, long and wavy, down her back… She was womanly – she gave a man like me dark, instinctual urges – and, as I tailed her, I saw many an eye follow her, many a stride still as she walked by.

I spent most of the week filming her driving to and from work, having visits with close friends and family. She seemed so happy and content with her life that I almost wondered what tipped Shane off about her infidelity. Then I followed her shopping – if she was dropping hundreds of dollars every week on silky underwear that Shane never saw, I'm guessing that was the big tipper.

I was pleased with myself a week later when Tinsley strolled into my office. I had him take a seat on the side of the desk opposite mine and I proceeded to show him my findings. I had documented every man Mrs. Tinsley had been in personal contact with that week: her brother at home, a blond man in the grocery store, members of the band she sang with at a local bar, her best friend at home, a tall man with dark skin at a thrift store and her coworkers. I pulled out my laptop and showed Shane pictures of her going from place to place, videos of her buying underwear or food, videos of her laughing with her friends.

"So, she's not cheating?"

I winced and opened a file on my computer's desktop. "I must warn you, Mr. Tinsley. You're not going to like what you see." Personally, I quite enjoyed what I saw when I first reviewed the footage. That Mercedes… What a woman. "I recorded this yesterday, in the late afternoon. I followed your wife to an apartment building near Lima Heights and I actually had to climb the fire escape to capture this."

I clicked play and my computer screen filled with the steady image of a small window with its shade pulled halfway down. From what Shane and I could see of inside, it was a small sitting room with a large couch at its center.

"What the hell is this?" he growled immediately and I had to quickly wipe the annoyance off my face before he could glance up and catch me judging him.

"Just wait for it, sir," I assured him and, sure enough, a few seconds later, hushed voices were heard and a figure walked into the camera's view. I almost smiled at the sight of her – Tinsley's wife was so short we could almost see all of her despite the shade. Only her feet and head weren't visible to us, but the rest of her glorious body certainly was. I bit my lip when she began to pace back and forth, an action that caused those curves to bounce and jiggle to their hearts' content.

Shane let out a humorless laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, that's Mercedes' fat ass for sure."

I gritted my teeth and reached towards the keyboard to turn the volume up.

"_Are you coming in here or what?"_ we could hear his wife call out. Another person, a man… a shirtless man strolled into the shot – Shane's body perked up with tension at this.

"She's fucking a white dude?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch as long, pale arms wrapped around Mr. Tinsley's wife and pulled her against a solid torso. Mercedes' hands began to run up and down the man's muscled body and the stark contrast of skin tones made me want to smile. But I stopped myself. Because Tinsley looked as if he was going to explode. "Do you need me to stop the video?"

"No," he snarled, his jaw clenched so tight I could almost hear bones cracking. "I'm gonna watch this shit. I can't fucking believe –" Suddenly, he made a loud croaking noise and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. This time, I allowed myself a small smile because, without even turning to see the screen, I knew what was making him lose his mind.

Mercedes was on her knees, pulling the mystery man's erection out of his jeans and into her mouth. And she was going HAM on it. Bless my little Nikon's ability to pick up every moan, slurp and throaty chuckle that came out of that woman's mouth. Amen.

Shane, I thought, was maybe going to have an aneurysm. His face was turning purple and dripping with sweat, his entire body was shaking with rage – his expression held _a lot_ of rage. But there was also awe and confusion there which, after utilizing my impressive deduction skills, led me to believe that Mercedes was displaying a certain… _talent_ that she had never shared with her husband.

The man in the video was sure experiencing it and he proved to be very appreciative by yanking Mercedes up and plying her with loud kisses. Shane couldn't even see those because of the shade, but those kisses seemed to anger him even more than the blowjob. I'm positive that if I had offered to stop the video again, he would have accepted… But the little devil on my shoulder told me not to and the little angel told me not to, as well. So I didn't.

"That fuckin' slut." I folded my hands in my lap to avoid bashing his head in with any of the heavy objects on my desk and continued watching the video intently. The man's hands were down the back of that gorgeous woman's pants, palming her ass as it was meant to be palmed. Slowly, those hands rolled her jeans down, revealing that ass and her pretty new panties. The panties were quickly yanked away so that Mercedes' magnificent behind could be fully appreciated; skin against skin, cupping, rubbing, spanking… I snuck a glance towards Shane when the spanking began: he couldn't fucking believe it.

"_Please, baby?"_ she moaned and her lover grabbed her by the hips and steered her towards the couch where he then proceeded to spread her legs and bury his dirty blond head in between them.

"Who even is that sonofabitch?"

"I suspect he's the man I saw her speaking to at the grocery store earlier this week. They have the same hair," I told him and Shane nodded.

"_Yes baby! Yes! So good! You're the best! You're the fucking best!"_ Mercedes cried out. _"I love it! I love it!" _Her lover lifted his head and she bent to kiss him without hesitation. God bless every woman who knows where a man's mouth has been and loves to lick that shit up anyway. Shedding his pants, the lover crawled onto the couch, between her legs and was soon humping his hips back and forth as she tossed her head back and mewled towards the ceiling. _"Oh yes! Harder!"_

As many times as I had watched this video, it still surprised me how much of a screamer this woman was. And, from Tinsley's expression, he was just as surprised. I couldn't even blame him – maybe I even pitied him for never having satisfied his wife in such a way. Mercedes had a look of pure uninhibited pleasure on her face as she bounced her body on that dick – especially when the two stars of our private show changed their position so that he was sitting on the couch while she sat facing away from him. She was riding him roughshod into the cushions, her blissful smile of wild abandon only further widening as he reached around her to slip his hands under her shirt or between her legs to play with her tits or clit.

"_Yes!"_ she screamed. _"More!"_ she screamed. Her orgasm was already in her voice, deepening it and shaking it into a trembling sob, _"I love it! I love it! Oh God, I love you! I love you so much, baby!"_

"That's the last straw," Shane growled, pushing himself to his feet. I rolled my eyes and turned the video off. "I'm kicking that bitch out! She's not getting a dime of my money! Just wait until the court sees this shit!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I told him and he glared at me as if I was an idiot.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that you won't be using that tape – or anything I've found for you – in court."

I sighed because his blank expression told me that I was going to have to talk slowly while I gave my explanation. "What do you mean? I hired you so that you could follow Mercedes and get some dirt on her!"

"Yes, you sure did, but the thing is, Mr. Tinsley, your wife hired me months ago… to follow you." All the anger, frustration and confusion dropped from his face only to be replaced with an expression that told me he was going to be ill. I really did not envy the hollow feeling he must've had in the pit of his stomach. "I followed you for a few weeks and Mercedes and I learned a lot. So we know about the secretary… and the neighbor's nanny… and the little lady you have set up real nice in that apartment downtown." The big man gaped at me in horror. I gestured to his abandoned seat and he sank back down onto it slowly. I smiled sympathetically at him and folded my hands on the desk. "I have well documented evidence of your own adultery, several video tapes and even your phone records, so I doubt the courts will side in your favor at all."

"You knew… This entire fucking time! You knew my wife had this shit on me and you didn't tell me?" the man bellowed and I scrunched my nose up in distaste. "What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but your wife asked me to."

"_She what?_"

"She asked me to," I repeated. "When I told her that you came into my office demanding that I find out who she was having an affair with, she suggested that I show you. So I did."

"She… S-she…" I almost felt bad for the guy, but then I didn't. Because he was an asshole. "I don't get any of this."

I nodded. "I didn't think you would. Listen man, Mercedes just wanted to let you know that she considers the two of you even now. She hired a lawyer and had divorce papers written up. She's even moving out of the house right now as we speak."

"I don't…" He shook his head and tossed a confused glance my way. "How do you know all this?"

"Because me and Mizz Jones discussed it," I told him, a smile involuntarily stretching my cheeks. "In bed. Right before we recorded that video. Now get the fuck out of my office."

]-[ ]-[ ]-[ ]-[ ]-[

**A/N:** One can only dream that the Browns had a football legend in their midst… Sigh. Show of hands – who knew the PI was Sam all along? I need to work on my M. Night skills; the twists and whatnot, not the sucking. Tell me what you think about the story! What I got from it was that "Mercedes Tinsley" is the most butt ugly name in the existence of names. I'm off to write the next chapter of _The Most Important Lesson_. Ta ta for now. _**–DMH**_


End file.
